lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scraps the Monster
Synopsis The dolls meet Scraps; Bridgette scares the teacher. Plot Bridgette has a bag of scary pranks Bridgette: I'm gonna scare that mean teacher to death >:) Pillow: I'm bored Mango: Me too! Bea: Look everyone! I found a book, its called 'Lalaloopsy Family'. It has pictures of all of us, even Lalaloopsies we don't even know! Here's a interesting one, her name is Scraps Stitched 'n' Sewn! She's a zombie ghost! We should visit her! All: cool! Some Random Button: But wait! Scraps is a evil monster who eats Lalaloopsies for breakfast! All: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Bea: Don't be silly! Scraps may be a monster, but I think she's a good monster! We should go to her house and find out for sure! Pillow: Are you sure it won't be scary? Bea: Maybe it won't. Maybe we'll make friends with her. Who's with me? Meanwhile, at Bridgette's school... Bridgette: Hey, Victoria! I put in a few pranks on the teacher's desk. Teacher: Okay, class, let's get started with...oh my! What's this?! Aaaargh! What the-?! Class: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Teacher: Who did this?! Someone's getting detention for this! Bridgette: Uh-oh... Meanwhile, back in Lalaloopsy Land... Scraps: *sighs* Oh, Ghost Dog. Nobody comes and visits me. I mean, nobody even dares to come into my home, because I think they might be afraid of me. They might think that I'm a flesh-eating monster or something. Call me a zombie, call me a ghost It's friends that I desire the most But due to a legend, they say That I just scare people away Knick-knack-knock-knock-rikki-tikki-tock I really wish these people would stop I hope that this legend would end Cause all I want is a few friends! I live in this mansion in the dark My dog here is always too scared to bark I have this glowing scientist lab But my inventions just come out as drab I leave knick-knacks at other people's doors So I can make friends who never met me before Knick-knack-knock-knock-rikki-tikki-tock I really wish these people would stop I hope that this legend would end Cause all I want is a few friends! Knick-knack-knock-knock-rikki-tikki-tock I really wish these people would stop I hope that this legend would end Cause all I want is a few friends! Peanut: Are you sure this is Scrap's house? Bea: I'm sure of it Mittens: If she's rabid, then I'm never going in Crumbs: I hope she dosen't take my snack! Bea: Don't be silly, you two! Scraps may not be rabid. Once we meet her and get to know her, she might be nice to us! After all, you can't judge a book by it's cover, can you? Dot, Jewel, Spot, Pillow, Mango: Hello? Scraps:......hi The Lalaloopsies are a little shocked for a minute, but they notice that something about Scraps. Dot: Are you Scraps? Scraps: Yes. Cloud E: Wow. She's pretty shy. Scraps: Nobody has come here before. I think that some people may be afraid of me because nobody ever dares to go into my home. That's why I never let anyone in my house. Mittens: People are afraid of her? That's just some urban legend, right, Crumbs? Crumbs: Hmm, I think so. Mango: It's okay, Scraps. Cloud E: We're not afraid of you! Scraps: You're not? Spot: No, we're not! Mango: We think you're pretty nice! Scraps: I am? Pillow: Yes, you are! Bea: According to other legends, we've heard that during the day, you leave ceramics and stuff at other people's doors. Is that true? Scraps: Yes. I leave them out on other people's doors so I can make a few friends. Jewel: Did you hear that? Scraps isn't scary, she just wants friends! Mango: No wonder she's so shy! She's lonely! I didn't know that she wants friends! Cloud E: She does? But I didn't recieve any ceramics on MY doorstep. Mango: Me neither! Not that I can think of! Spot: Don't be silly, you two! You don't need to recieve anything on your doorstep to make friends with someone. You can make friends with someone by being nice to them! Peanut: That's right, Spot! Cloud E: Oh, okay. Do you think we should be nice to her? Jewel: Yes, we should! Mango: Oh. Okay then. Cloud E: It's okay, Scraps. We understand that you're lonely. But do you know what? We can all be your friend! Scraps: You can? Cloud E: Yes, we can! Scraps: But...will everyone still think I'm scary? Mango: Oh no! We'll help you prove to everyone in Lalaloopsy Land that you're not as scary as they think! Scraps: Really? Mango: Yes! Really! Cloud E: We're all inviting you to be our friend! Mango: That's right! That way, you won't be as lonely as you used to! Scraps: .... Suddenly, Scraps begins to smile. She is now really happy that everyone's her friend. Scraps: Everyone's my friend! I'm so happy! I'm not lonely anymore! Jewel: Cloud E, Mango, since you two were so convincing to Scraps to become your friend, I'm allowing you into my group! And Scraps, since you want friends, I'm inviting you into my group as well! Jewel: Okay. Scraps, Mango, and Cloud E, you three are now official members of the Best Friends Group! Scraps, Mango, Cloud E: YAY! :D Bridgette: What's going on here? Jewel: Bridgette! I added new members of the Best Friends Group! Bridgette: You did? That's great! Who are the new members? Jewel: The new members are Cloud E. Sky, Mango Tiki Wiki, and Scraps Stitched 'n' Sewn! Bridgette: That's wonderful! I'm glad you're making new friends, Jewel! Scraps: I'm glad I'm making friends, too! THE END Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Lalaloopsy: Nuu Maho, Nuu Kawaii